If Thoughts Could Be A Melody
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: Rhyth hasn't been herself lately, feeling a bit distant and...incomplete. But when she's reluctantly coaxed from her room to spend an evening with Yoyo, the answers become clearer with each memory he triggers...


If Thoughts Could Be A Melody

Nodding at the reflection in the mirror, the young woman pulled her thin hood up over her head, tucking in her thick, short locks behind her ears. Slowly she semi twirled to check every angle before standing absolutely still, arms dangling in an awkward manner. Her fingers rubbed along the closed zipper near her belly, eyes staring back wearily and tender. There was nothing to feel nervous about. Nothing to worry. She could blend in. She was sure of it. Dusting herself off, the girl grabbed her cell phone, tucking it inside the frontal pouch the zipper separated, and a small pocket comb in the other slot. A bit of emergency money was stored away in her jean pocket (though he had warned her not to bring any), nothing much, but just enough. Just in case.

Her hand nervously jittered before she touched her doorknob, closing her eyes for a moment and inhaling deeply, jaw clenching as if it were the last action she would ever perform...and then the knob popped with a jiggle, wrenching open with a warm summer breeze. The garage lights were on, beaming down onto the platforms and rails intensely through the darkness of night, making everything glow uncomfortably so. Her firm black and white sneakers pressed onto the pavement before her door, legs already in tune with the necessary balance required. And she turned left, ignoring the shouts and hollers coming from the other side, probably a small two on two basket ball game going on with Corn and the usual gambling above...enjoying the pleasant weather...pleasant atmosphere...

Her neck tucked into her shoulders as she jogged up the stairs, hiding within the tight knit material she had cloaked herself with. This would be good for her. Out with the old, in with the good. The winter blues had left their mark, and oddly enough spring had not dusted these feelings away. It baffled her and secluded her...she was supposed to be the cheery one...her smile was trademark. But she couldn't explain it. There was just...just something missing...

"Rhyth?"

Her shoulders lurched as she froze on the last step, nearly tripping up before glancing over, eyes wide and puzzled. The boy's skates scratched against the tiles before resting his arm on the cool metal railing, goggles pushed to his forehead as he wiped the sweat gathering along his cheeks. It was only Beat. His short hair rustled slightly with the next breeze, tilting his head at an angle, questioning her silently...planning. His chocolate brown eyes warmed her internally, coaxing the kitten out of her tree, "You okay?"

Her belly twisted in the moment, swallowing nervously before offering him an approving smile. Bless his heart for being the one who always knew when something was wrong and actually had the nerve to talk about it. The redhead could be so damn sweet when he put the effort. But tonight would not be necessary for any worry on her behalf. She would be taken care of. She was promised. "Oh-yeah, I'm just...I was going for a walk." she answered quietly, as to not upset the tender air all around. His wheels rolled back and forth under him in thought, processing this piece of information and her current attire. A small sky blue hoodie wrapped around her torso, covering a dark pink tank top underneath, bleach soaked jean capris encasing her thighs, wide skater sneakers protecting her feet. He believed her. But he also questioned.

"Alrighty...where you headed, if you don't mind me askin'?" his eyes pressed softly, concern lining every fleck of gold, every curve on his face.

"Towards the park..."

"On foot."

"...yeah."

His brow arched ever so slightly. They both knew how far that would be on foot. And alone?

"Need some company?"

Her smile soothed his nerves a bit, looking quite like her old self...almost. "I'm covered." she answered, a tinge of color spotting the hue of her cheeks, and the boy smiled, lips curling as if figuring out her little secret. One she seemed hopeful no one would have found out that night. Ever so quickly had he broken through the barrier, hand flicking her an approving salute off, "All right then, have fun." Her smile slowly diminished as he spun on his heel and slid down the ramp, finding the teasing song woven within his words rather irritating to say the least. Apparently people couldn't simply go for a walk and have it be a simple walk. Shoving her hands into her center pockets, Rhyth continued on, shaking her head all the while. She assumed she would have to wait a bit, she was early after all.

But her eyes caught sight before her third step, frozen mid air until she gently rested her leg down, nibbling along her lip. He sat slouched on the divider, leaning his back out while his gut curved in, nothing more than a loose semi brown shirt on his torso, a bit of green intertwining. On top of his head snugged a loose fitting beanie, a forest green capping his lighter hair, nearly all bits hidden except the few along his neck poking out for a bit of air. His legs swung in sync, not too high, nor too strongly, but easily like a well oiled machine, ticking softly for time to pass to...a pair of tan cargo shorts accompanying them. There was nothing exceptionally special about the teen's attire, or the fact that he didn't seem to care as he allowed his attention to space for the moment, merely feeling the wind hug him with a mother's love until his feet finally planted, a dirty yellow for the boots keeping him up. When he turned, his shoulders popped, accompanied by a light tinge of pink for the unexpected surprised, not aware that he had been sport spectated, or that he wasn't alone.

"Sorry..." she whispered quietly, a small smile hidden from her downward gaze, "I didn't think you'd be here."

His brow arched slightly with a teasing smirk, shoving his own hands into his pockets. That definitely proved to him if anything the bar that had been set. "I didn't think you'd show." he replied, watching her shrug modestly before taking a few steps closer.

"_Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez!" She skated as far as she could, chest pounding, throat dry as stale crackers. A rookie mistake, that's all it was, and it was going to cost her dearly. The girl wobbled as she tried her best to keep her balance, slamming into brick wall after brick wall all while jabbing the alert on her watch. No one was responding...and the signal was filled with static. Her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as she jerked herself into an alleyway, tripping over the spoilage blocking her way to a better hiding spot. Again she turned a corner, pinning her back as much as she could into the cool bricks behind her, listening carefully for the hefty synchronized clunking of the Gouji goon boots, treading ever so closer to her hiding spot. Her neck craned out for any potential break, but none seemed to be possible. A dead end. Just her luck. The door beside her, the backroom of a small restaurant...no possible entry there without the key. Hopefully, she would be able to stay in this cramped nook until all was safe. _

"_I believe she came this way, sir."_

"_Search the perimeter."_

_Her dark blue eyes widened. She was screwed. Capping a hand over her head, the young rudie planned out easily how the situation could have been handled better...and how it was going to be handled now. The GGs were a family, but even family knew when to mind their own business. This was her stupid mistake, not theirs. They would be fools to interfere and risk their own capture. _

"_Hey! There's one right there! Nail the little bastard!"_

_The young girl ducked her head down, hoping the cover of a trashcan would do her any justice as the gun shots rang out, a miss every time an officer yelped in anger or loss of patience. Glass out in the recycling bins cracked, other garbage cans were knocked over, paint was ejected. In all the chaos, she only tended to her injury, inspecting her leg as calmly as possible. Her hand ran over the area with a slow sigh, breath caught in her throat and nearly choking her when the shadow before her grew with her oncoming visitor. Very carefully she pulled out her can, hand shaking a bit and holding out until the perky voice called out in a whisper before turning the final corner, "...Mew?" _

"_Here!" she cried, and all the relief she could have possibly wanted fell right into her lap as he peered around the edge, thick shades sliding down his nose. He arched a brow in curiosity at her slanted seating, crossing his arms as he chose to lean against the wall. "Well, if I knew you just wanted a break, I would've left them all to you." he chuckled, his grin beaming down at her, but lost its luster when she didn't smile back. Squatting down, he peered over his shoulder to make sure they were doubly alone before leaning forward, "What's up?" Pointing down at her leg, Mew ran a hand through her hair, unsure of what to do...what to say...what he would say...Beat would be furious._

"_I...I-I think I...might've...twisted my ankle..." _

_But instead of anger or disappointment, the young teen winced before pinching his cheeks in thought. His breathing became quick before ending in a huge inhale, hazels darting up after scanning the slightly swollen area, "I gotta get you to the garage...it's dangerous for you out here." Furrowing her brows, the girl shook her head in disbelief, "And how exactly are you going to do that? Cradle me bridal style? I doubt I'll be able to even stand..."_

"_Well, I'm not just gunna abandon you here, yo. We're not about that. **I'm** not about that." he corrected, balancing up on his skates, holding out his hand. _

"_Look, just see if you can get up on your good leg. If you can do that, bend your bad one and hook your arm...yeah like that, just crane it. I'll handle the rest." his arm looped around her as she awkwardly leaned against him, allowing him to keep balance for the both of them. They maneuvered around the alleyway, over the garbage, past the mess he had made with the police, and down the sidewalk, one thrust at a time. Her eyes lifted towards the sky, watching the sun bleed its daily deliverance before it fare welled for the night, lighting up the path for them. Every so often he asked if she needed a break, during one, she questioned him. "I called for help...no one picked up. Were you just in the area?" she asked quietly, rubbing along her wrist. Whether or not he was willing to tell the truth bounced around her head like a rubber ball, bounding over and over until he grabbed her hand, turned it over, and swiped the watch right off her wrist._

"_Hey!" the girl snapped, pausing her efforts to snag it back when he popped open the back, squinting a bit before jabbing his thumb against the disklette batteries._

"_No wonder we didn't get anythin'. Your batteries were loose, kiddo." _

_Very quietly she snapped the device back on, feeling fairly empty for having blamed the morality of her friends. His arm cradled around her and she leaned back against him, his grip a little firmer...sturdier...than before._

"_Watch it, Yoyo."_

"_Hey, c'mon, yo. I just saved your sorry butt. The least I could get is a thank you...of sorts." _

_Rolling her eyes, they settled on his tragic mane sprouting from everywhere it could in that hood. "Don't you ever comb that mess?" she smirked, her typical tease to lighten a mood. The boy's free hand trailed into the red sea, a dangerous grin of his own at play. "Sure I do, Mew," he defended, preparing himself for the next assault, "but only for the pretty girls." A sharp punch met directly with his ribs, knocking the wind right out of him. He nearly dropped her. _

"_Jerk!"_

"_Geez, Mew, I was only kidding!...Right in my kidney..."_

"_That was your rib, moron."_

"_Oh, are you a doctor now?"_

"_Why? Planning ahead for the broken nose you're gunna have?" _

"_Hey, I'm your ride home, you know. Be a little more grateful." _

"_I-...I **am** grateful." her eyes lost the small embers burning them, quietly simmering into ashes, "...I am...Thanks, Yoyo." The teen glanced at her eying him with those tender orbs, lips pout in such delicate honesty...He flashed her a slick grin, offering a wink of peace. _

"_Ah, c'mon, whiny. You know I always got your back." _

Her eyes darted above, watching the street lights click on one at a time as they passed through the darkly lit highway, abandoned, but friendly to the common skaters. It was a miracle the lights were still synced to the city's main circuits, a waste of tax payer money really, but none of the teens who passed by minded. It was better than stumbling around in the dark.

Quiet...the cars below created the only ruckus known, but it was soothing all the same. The pocket of sound that clipped their ears let them know they weren't alone entirely, but secluded them to the open space they chose to walk through. She rotated her phone within her grip continuously until she could no longer stand the warm winds briskly teasing her. Her eyes lifted from the pavement, shifting to the crunch his boots managed to suddenly evade. A shadow of a smile lifted...he had climbed on the rail, balancing himself like a child in the middle of the empty road. Arms out, as if willing to hug the night sky, with a sure look of dedication lingering in the grip his lips were in.

"So...where are we going?"

He never wavered his balance, steps linearly perfect as if born a true magnet, "Now what would be the fun in that if I told you?"

Secrets...he was quite fond of them. They spun and twirled within his own genetic makeup, keeping as many to himself as possible before imploding with excitement to grab the nearest possible ear. Many of his secrets belonged to others. Only few belonged to him.

They passed by 99th street to the techno rave beat he hummed while sliding his feet along the metal, entranced in his own little happy world as she kept an eye on him. A small sigh escaped her, and he paused. "Wanna talk about it on our way there?" His voice was sincere, but she only felt inner chills, brows pushed up with a light yawn.

"On our way _where_?" she asked sweetly with a small smile as he shook his head rapidly in a tease, crossing his arms behind him and nearly tipping over in his heel rock.

"Ah, ah, ah." he tisked, turning back to his balancing act, "You'll find out soon enough. But if there's anythin' _else_ you wanna talk about, I'm listenin'." So unfair. He could know everything, but she had restrictions? Typical Yoyo. It's what tended to trip him into danger. She rolled her eyes, tugging on the pull strings of her hood.

_The door left her grip as quickly as possible, slamming an echo hard enough to reach Hikage Street or even beyond. This was all nonsense...rumors...lies...pranks...a simple dirty trick. It had to be. For all their sakes, it had to be. Ripping her pillow right off her bed, the blue haired girl whipped it at her wall, knocking over a small desk lamp atop her cramped bedside table, and snagging down the decorative electric paper lanterns lined above her bed. It flew across the room, about to slam into the door before it cracked open a sliver, the thud busting the air from the material in a weary heave. _

"_I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF IT. THIS ISN'T HIM! HE'S NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" _

_Her bed sank with a tired squeak, muffled under her rear as she curled her face into her palms, unable to channel this disbelief into anything other than pure rage. He wouldn't do this to them. The professor was wrong. They all were. And instead of figuring out why, how, or even if it was to be, they had all slandered him without a bit of honor to his name. Her door gently cracked open further, but she ignored it, running a hand through her short messy hair. _

"_...Rhyth?"_

_Her eyes hardened, burning a hole into the floor. _

_The door clicked softly, and his skates scratched against the old linoleum, pausing before taking a seat beside her. _

"_What do you want?"_

_Her voice was chilled and distant, fingers running against her thighs. His own hands rested on his lap, almost unsure of what to be done with, entangling themselves quietly. And slowly he adjusted his goggles towards his head, tugging down his headphones until they rested in a dangle along his neck. They sat in silence for a few..._

"_...Do **you** believe it?" _

_The boy's brows knitted firmly, mouth growing ridged. It hardly took the young man a great deal of difficulty to reveal his emotions...it was keeping them controlled that was the hard part. Gradually his hand lifted, thumb scratching along his chin in thought. "At this point...I dunno what to believe anymore. Yoyo always did have a special thing for secrets..." _

_Her chest rose jaggedly as neither made eye contact, staring off into their own personal zones to figure out their situation. The internal wear was so much more painful in the presence of another. Really...had their friend... "friend" betrayed them...planned their demise all the while? Had all the smiles been for show...all the shared moments...merely an act? Her brows lowered as her teeth grit, mentally slapping herself. _

"_He wouldn't do this to us...nothing like this...no. No. He wouldn't. I **know** him. There was always more to him than anyone thought...Yoyo would step in front of a train if it meant keeping anyone else out of danger. The GGs...this is his family...his teachers and mentors...brothers and sisters...best friends and rivals...but not enemies. Never enemies. We always meant so much to him. He...he always looked up to..." Her eyes closed firmly, silently cursing herself for her slip. He would have denied it entirely and stated it was she who saw it this way, not he...though they both knew the truth. Figuring what was said was done (with all damage included), her eyes gently lifted, offering the teen a slender smile and nervous shrug, watching his brow lift curiously with a light chuckle. _

"_Well, what do you know..." the redhead smirked, nodding his head loosely, gripping the mattress under him, "...the squirt always did have a good taste in people..." _

_Their smiles slowly fell...remembering the past wasn't going to help their future any. "I don't care what anyone says." she sighed, propping her cheeks into her hands, "I know something's not right."_

"_Well...you do know him best...You think he had the brain power to set this all up?"_

_Rhyth slowly smiled at the redhead's joke, tucking her hands beneath her knees. "Brain power? ...Sure. I could credit him with that. But the patience? Not a chance." she admitted, glancing over. Beat stared at her for a moment before eying his knee, clicking his wheels against the floor. _

"_Rhyth..." his tone held a cool seriousness, one that made her slightly uncomfortable. "If...by chance...this whole thing blows way out of proportion...and...he doesn't...you know...come back." he winced at the instant rigidity her muscles went through, her lip tight between her teeth, "...Will you be okay?" The girl's eyes closed for a moment, head hung between her shoulders. Simply thinking about it made her feel slightly ill. "I...don't want to cross that bridge unless I have to...until then...let's just leave it at that." A slender arm plopped along her shoulders, waking her into a hurtful, strange, and distant world...but not lonely._

"_That's cool, Mew. One step at a time." _

_She gently smiled at the thought of a better time when everything made sense. Beat had a knack for it, and she could never thank him enough. _

"_Besides...if anyone could bring that knucklehead crawlin' back to us hand and knee, it'd be you." _

"Why didn't we just use our skates if we were gunna walk this far?"

"_Because_..."

Her brows furrowed as she uncrossed an arm and gave him a rough shove, tipping him right off the rail. He managed to drop neatly onto his feet with the agility of a cat, tucking his hands into his pockets. The rail now divided them, and he made no effort to climb over it for her sake. "Because isn't an answer." she huffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. Arching a brow, the young man smirked with enough pep in his step for them both, "You're killin' me, whiny. Its a perfect opportunity to slow things down for once...you know? Fresh air...clear the thoughts...you can admire me if you want," he threw in with a grin, watching her puff out a small sigh of boredom, "but no adrenaline to distract yourself with. You've been relying on that too much lately."

Her lip pouted as she gave him a weary side glance. What would he know? The boy talked as if he knew exactly what made her tick.

"'sides...we gotta get you out of this funk. I've been taggin' with Soda and he's no fun." the green head grumbled, sucking in his cheeks as he kicked at the ground. The young woman's lips pursed as she did her best to hold in her giggle at her friend's misfortune of having a new tagging buddy who enjoyed a good intellectual conversation once in a while. Describing the world's entity in a simple speech while comparing it to art wasn't exactly Yoyo's view of a great time, especially when he was expected to debate on the topic. Not to say Soda wasn't a good friend or an interesting guy, but he never did quite get any of Yoyo's jokes...leaving plenty room for awkward silence. The teen slid his fingers against the cool metal, tilting his head towards her.

"...An' I miss you."

"_**Here**! He's here!"_

_Lifting himself along the thick plastered roof was hard enough, but Rhyth had nearly dragged him down, practically climbing over him as her own personal ladder (with her skates on) to bypass anyone who got in her way. "Whoah, whoah, hang on, Stripes, I'll get you up. Just a second." Clutch's eyes were warm and welcoming, contrasting with the worried smile he held as he reached the top and hung an arm down to help. She couldn't help the jitters her nerves demanded of her. She had to see him for herself. "Hurry." he dismissed, nodding over his shoulder while leaning over to lift Cube, who in return was calling out to all the others. They had found him. Finally._

_But reality hurt more than necessary as the girl ran ahead, freezing in her place when she laid eyes upon what Clutch had labeled a "he". The heap was locked away in a rusting cage, a dangling eyesore if any as mockery for what he stood for. And leaning semi consciously against the scratchy bars himself..._

"_YOYO!"_

_His head weakly rotated towards the sound, flopping onto his belly before pressing his face between the open space, his signature glasses cracked beyond repair...hiding a deep bruising eye, but not his swollen cheek or busted lip. Her hand clasped her mouth, eyes unable to break away from his concentration to focus his vision...a hand waved feebly through the bars. "What the hell are you guys doin' here?" his voice filled with dire exhaustion, but fear all the same. Clutch cracked the lock within seconds, cursing the moment he managed to grip the battered teen in his arms. The boy's legs had been beaten effortlessly; he could barely feel them at this point. His balance collapsed almost instantly when set alone, Cube wrapping him in a delicate hug to pull him up, arm over her shoulder. _

"_What do you mean what are we doing here? How did **you** get here? What's going on? Where have you been? Do you know what everyone was thinking? Did you even for the slightest moment think that we'd **possibly** be worried sick about you? I ought to make you swallow those teeth, Yoshiharu." she cried angrily, scoping him up into an embrace so tight it probably cut off his breathing, but for the moment, she couldn't care less. His free arm clutched her back, chin resting wearily on her shoulder, eyes closing for a moment as he nearly lost consciousness, but her voice ripped into him once more. "Yoyo! Wake up! We have to-"_

_His finger pressed against her lips, giving her a firm glare before sharing it with the other two, "You guys gotta get the fuck outta here. This place is rigged to blow. Gouji has this place surrounded, you gotta go **now**!" Blinking hard, the teen stared at the two faces along side them, unable to put names to them. A panel cracked next to them as a small rumble shook the ground, shaking him from his thoughts. His brow sank at his friend holding him up, voice weak and lusterless, "...Please tell me you didn't pull a few favors just to find out where I was." Lip pouting in disdain, she had half a mind to throttle him. "You idiot. This is Cube, and that's Clutch. New GGs...and without them, we would've never found you." the girl snapped, calming at her latter news, once more having him fall into another death grip, nearly dropping the dead weight at Clutch's chuckle._

"_So, you're the little trouble maker. Must be once hell of a guy. Stripes nearly killed me when she managed to snag me for info. Cute couple here." the red head grinned, Cube crossing her arms while looking out over the barrier. She could hear something coming...something large. _

"_Oh, he's-we're not-"_

"_Aren't we, though?" the semi conscious rudie sighed dramatically, curling further into Rhyth's grip with a wicked smirk. The girl's jaw clicked as she gave him a solid pinch she was quite sure he felt more intensely than usual before Cube cursed, shoving them back as two industrial militarized helicopters scanned them up, aiming to gun them down for good, "Rhyth, get him out of here. Clutch and I have this covered. Corn should have deactivated the triggers by now and everyone else is on their way, but I can't guarantee they'll be here fast enough. Go, now!" The old Poison Jam leader definitely had the makings of a grand superior, a useful skill in such a situation. She darted off, using the broken siding as shields. "Back into a covered corner if anythin'! And keep him conscious. Blood pressure up!" Clutch added before zooming off in the other direction, shouting the new obstacle the gang now had to face once they reached the perimeter. _

_She managed to find a slab of concrete slanted against one of the metal barriers...easy enough for her to crawl through. Gently she dragged the boy in with her, allowing him to rest his battered head along her shoulder, her own arms wrapped snugly around his slumped chest. His breathing was ragged and fragile...escaping through his lips at times...unable to be controlled. Her hand snapped up, clipping his nose and winning her a grumpy moan, "Ow. My face?" _

_Her finger rubbed under her nose before clutching him back, quite livid...all the worry...the fear...the doubt...converting into anger at the one creature who could barely feed himself at this point. He deserved pity...remorse...care...and stern punishment. "I was serious about your teeth, Yoyo. You have no **idea** what we've gone through." she snapped, hugging the boy's damaged ribs tighter with every word. His teeth grit in pain, hand gripping the knob of her knee as a stress relief, shutting his eyes tight. "I h-have every...i-dea...RHYTH, STOP!" _

_Her arms dropped loosely onto his belly, cheek buried into his semi oily hair, finding it unreasonably difficult to do much else than remain a cushion for his twitching body. Alone. She had been left alone. And look what his price had been. Why? They were just kids...it had all gotten out of hand. If they needed help, who would they turn to? What was safe anymore? They had nearly killed him...and for what? Power? How dare they try to take him from her...she nearly wanted to maim him herself. With his teasing grin and obnoxious laugh...open ears and willing arms..._

"_You bastard." she huffed, feeling him take her hands, each finger a new toy to bend and curl. He pinched along each knuckle, drawing down the lines of her palm, tracing along her cuticles..._

"_Don't think they didn't show me every detail of their little game...prolly get a rise outta inflicting emotional pain on people...its the easiest way to break apart a gang...strongest way...logical way. But whether it was for pay back or finally figuring out the decoy...I kinda hoped you guys wouldn't be so...stupid." Her nose flared at the comment before he pressed himself back into her chest, a hollow sigh emitting, "You could've been killed...Then what? The big dicks win. I know I'm everyone's favorite plaything, but really," he softly chuckled, gasping her hands in his with as much strength as he could muster, "I'm expendable." _

_Her chin rested down on his slanted shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment as she listened to the fight outside...one of the helicopters had been taken down...Clutch's laugh off in the distance. Probably took out their visibility. He was a clever one. Corn would definitely put him to good use. "Shut up. You always say the stupidest things when you're half dead." _

_The teen laughed over his body's better judgment, resting his good cheek against hers, giving her hands a light squeeze. _

"_And to think, my biggest regret was gunna be never hearing one of your lovely remarks ever again..." _

"Nice kicks. They new?"

She blinked away from her downward gaze, trailing along his eager smile. Nodding slowly, she held off a step as she admired them herself, drawing a deep breath. "Yeah...I needed something new..."

"New is good."

The hustle and bustle of civilization had grown louder with every step, and he had finally joined her side once more, keeping even with her own treading as if it were a game. Her eyes stared off for a moment, glancing back at him emptily, "Sometimes."

His shoulder bounced into her with a warm grin, earning a small smile in return. It was progress...he'd have that laugh before long. Their steps grew distant, too hard to hear over the screams and cheers of joy ahead...her brow arched before stopping entirely. "What's up?" He had noticed the change in demeanor, confused...unaware...and curious.

"...Sky Dinosaurian Square?"

His arm linked with hers quickly, leaning close with that need to spill a secret written all over his smug little face. "Maybe..."

"_No! Bad dog! You do **not** do that to my pillow! If anything, snag Beat's, but not **mine**! Bad Potts, bad!" _

_The maturing pup crawled against his dog house, tail tucked between his legs and head hung low, a small broken whistle whimpering from his throat. The green headed teen had never yelled at him before...never been angry with him before. Apparently he had committed a huge offense that nature had coaxed onto him...he was only acting on behalf of his inner instinct... _

"_Aw, Yoyo...don't be mad with him." Her hand rubbed along the dog's body, feeling every neglected betrayal of trust shiver from his little nerves. Potts dared to look up, tongue lapping against his nose with a small wag of his tail. "He just needs a girlfriend is all." _

"_Well, last I checked, my pillow wasn't into peeing on Combo's skates!"_

_That little fiasco had nearly gotten the dog booted out of house and home, and Yoyo had stuck his neck out for the little guy...some repayment. His arms crossed over his chest, keeping a firm eye on the needy animal jumping into Rhyth's grasp for comfort. "Besides, I'm not about to go all over Japan in search of a one night stand for my **dog**." he uttered as she patted the pup's back. _

"_I should hope not," the blue haired rudie growled, cuddling Potts if he were a tiny child, "He needs love and affection and a dog he can grow old with...even father a few puppies on the side. It seems to be on his mind lately." _

_Scooping the dog away from her nurturing care, Yoyo ruffled the dog's noggin roughly, receiving a gleeful lick on the cheek in return. His master was no longer upset with him and all was well. The pup sniffed along his neck, tail wagging ferociously. "Rhyth, you mind? Potts and I are bros for life. Where he goes, I go. What I eat, he eats. Where I sleep, he sleeps, and we're not about to let some girl come between us and the bond we got goin' here, right buddy?" Potts barked happily, leaning his weight against the teen's body, nuzzling his head under his pit. However, at the crack of the sharp doubled whistle, the dog abandoned the boy, nipping happily at the heels of Rhyth, herself. "You were saying?" she smirked, kneeling to scratch the pup playfully under his muzzle as Yoyo frowned, tucking his arms into a cross once more._

"_Traitor."_

_She giggled, tossing the small rubber ball near by and watching as he deserted them both for the toy, eyes lingering on her grumpy friend for the moment. The pup jumped into her gut before she knew it, laughing at his proud stance, drooly ball in mouth as her trophy. Tucking him under her arm before rising up, she held out an empty palm towards the teen. "Still room for one more." she smiled slyly, grabbing him into a headlock, a long awaited noogie burrowing into his skull. The boy's downward aura lifted immediately, laughing as she spun them both into an unbalanced twister, all three clinging on for dear life. "Is he still a traitor?" the young woman questioned, a teasing tune whistling along her words, something Yoyo had to chuckle at. "Yeah, I'd still say he is." he smirked from the lock he was still in, glancing up at the pup's face easily enough to receive the awaiting lick his pet had for him, "But he learned from the best." _

"So why did we come through the entrance instead of just sneaking in for free like we always do?"

The boy tucked the tickets into his pocket, snagging her shoulders into his grip, "Because Yoshi and Kiyoko are harder to trace than Yoyo and Rhyth. No camera worries. Can't catch what isn't there." he explained a bit loudly to compete with the rush of sounds around them. The roller coaster alone was enough to drown out the loudest yell when it rushed by. "Besides, we blend in with everyone else now. And at the rate you're melting into that hood, I don't even think _I'll_ recognize you later on." he chuckled, ignoring the light punch she generously bestowed on him. "Not that it doesn't look good on you or anythin'. You pull off the hoodie look quite well." His hat was pulled over his eyes before he could make the next statement, grinning as he adjusted it back.

"Playful tonight, aren't ya?"

"You're the one excited over everything. You make it sound like we're superheroes in disguise."

His face split into a grin, tugging on her hand, "Shhh...stick to your secret identity!" She gazed at him blandly, allowing herself to be dragged towards the line for the coaster, bumping into the crowded mess, and, for once, being treated like anyone else of the general public. "You need a little normalcy in your life every now and then. Doin' what we do...its like a constant high. It's why Jazz and Garam have part time jobs and Gum and Combo head to the clubs every so often. Why Corn disappears on Wednesdays. He goes to the junkyard and boosts hydraulics on the side. Beat meets up with family once a month down in Yokohama. Everyone has something else to live for as the _people_ we all are. We can't constantly worry about the streets 'cause in the end...that's all they really are, an' they ain't goin' nowhere anytime soon. Havin' somethin' else...it doesn't change us. But we do need it." the juvie nodded, flicking her palm before letting go, "Rhyth, Mew, Kiyoko...You're still the same whiny to me."

"_You know, I'm gunna have to find a new spot to just chill. You keep stealin' all of mine!" _

"_And you call **me** whiny." _

_The teen clunked over the metal grate of the billboard, pushing his legs through the rail before leaning on it, staring down at the long drop below. It always gave him a sense of worldly balance...life and death. He had thought this would've kept her away from this location for sure...but apparently not. He tended to underestimate the girl, and she had a knack for showing him up for it. A small smirk passed his lips, crossing his arms before burying his chin in them. That's what he deserved, he supposed. Her arms bent out straight, hands hanging loosely on her wrists as she stared off into the sparkling, moon lit Rokkaku-Dai reservoir. He could sense the cogs cranking...shaking loose the spiderwebs, if there were any. _

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

"_You couldn't even afford that." _

"_Well, even monkeys fall from trees."_

"_Then go climb one."_

_The teen chuckled, turning his gaze to her with a mock grin, "Shit, Rhyth. Just save everyone the trouble and marry me already." She snorted heavily, resting her cheek along her bicep without so much as a slide glance. "The entity of my life's goal right there." the young woman jested, pretending to hold out a baggy, tuck said dream in, and zipped it up to toss out into oblivion. His hand waved in the emptiness, as if trying to snag it back. "There goes our future." he scolded with a grin, keeping his teeth from chattering in the autumn wind. Everything was so chilly along the metal rails, but it was a decent view nonetheless. It was quiet for a moment between them before the girl arched a brow. _

"_We need to get you a girlfriend." _

_Breaking into a giggling fit, Yoyo stretched backwards before flopping his body right, directly into her lap. She released the paint peeling pipe as she glanced down at him, grimly watching him entangle his arms around her waist with a salty grin, "What would I want that for when I have you?" Staring off into the city's neglected darkness, her voice dropped sourly._

"_You've got to be kidding."_

_His grin pulled further, snuggling his cheek into her thigh while twisting onto his gut, slowly closing his eyes with a firm embrace._

"_You know I'd make the perfect husband, yo." _

"_You'd make the perfect **bum**." _

_An eye opened, brow a bit lowered in his defense, "C'mon, whiny. I'm caring, I'm adoring, I'm good looking, bonus there," he interjected with a smirk, "loyal, committed, affectionate...what more could a girl want?"_

_Her arms propped behind her, swinging a leg out in the night sky. "Responsible and self motivated would be nice. And able to support one's self with the possibility of future additions." she listed off as quickly as breathing, feeling the weight of his shoulders sag through his back and into her lap. "I could be those things if I wanted." the green haired teen huffed quietly, allowing his hand to plop to the grate and strum there. As far as he was concerned, he was quite the catch. Only Rhyth was able to knock him back down to square one. _

"_You just don't understand me." the boy sighed, grinning at her snort of a laugh, "Traits of Prince Charming here. Not my fault if you aren't a princess." _

"_Traits of Prince Charming with nothing to show for it."_

"_Peasant, I'll have you maimed." _

"_With the pitch of your voice?"_

_Lifting up with his palms, Yoyo evened his nose with hers, brows furrowed and pout poised. Only few things struck the delinquent's nerves, and his rather oddly toned pitch, among height, was one of them. He couldn't help it if his voice cracked when excited or angry...that's just how it was. He had to accept it...at some point. Unless his luck changed and his voice magically altered on its own, he'd have to deal with the strange fluctuations, but it didn't mean he didn't get on his own nerves occasionally. And yet, Rhyth loved to poke fun at that if nothing else. Had she been anyone else, he might've knocked their lights out, but Rhyth..._

"_Aw...pinched a nerve?" she chuckled, patting the round of his face daintily, and he nodded rapidly, pout still in place. She had to admit, his childish antics were something to be admired...only few truly were as skillful in getting in touch with their inner child as Yoyo was. His eyes searched hers desperately...flicking back and forth in focus. "Don't worry about it. I like your voice. You wouldn't be Yoyo without it." the girl smiled, and he gave another sharp nod, ducking back down into her lap. He approved of her approval. And now she owed him._

"_Play with my hair?" _

_His skate clinked against the holed metal slate supporting them as he waited, gazing out into the starry night sky. The garage lights tended to block them out most nights, but tonight they were powerfully bright...impressively so._

"_...What."_

"_C'mon, I asked nicely."_

"_It's not exactly something you ask for."_

_His arms tugged around her tightly, pressing his head into her abdomen, "You owe me for that voice slander! You have the best, most magical hands in the universe, and the first time I fell victim to them, I swore it would never be my last. Besides, it's not like you have anythin' better to do." the teen whimpered, glancing up at her unimpressed visage. The air left him as he sighed, "...Please? If you don't, I'll tell everyone you're in love with Beat." _

_The girl's brow lifted. _

"_But I'm not."_

"_I'm good at starting rumors." he threatened, back curling up like a cat's. _

"_Really, Yoyo? All this for a head rub?"_

"_Would you?"_

_The boy grinned as her fingers ran into his scalp, closing his eyes with a soft smile as he listened to her sigh in disappointment of them both. Such a fit for a simple little head rub...but no. He hadn't lied when he said her hands were **magic**. They scratched along with just the right amount of roughness, as one would do to comfort a dog, trailing about as each tuft of hair pulled gently in her grip, a soothing break from its typical hoodie helmet if any. They pressed along from the very tip of his forehead to the ends of his neck, pulsing with them the greatest of her artistic talents, evening his breathing with such clarity she had nearly thought he had fallen sleep there on her lap without another word. And too soon the motions stopped, yanking him back into a world where most touch bestowed on him was painful..._

"_Wait...hang on." he muttered, leaning up as her hands left his head to support behind her. She winced in confusion when he tugged off his hood, wondering where his logic was in this chilly weather, but questioned his sanity when he slipped his arms out of the thin tee he wore, ringing it around his neck before resting his naked chest upon her lap. "Okay." he sighed, closing his eyes once more. _

"_Uhm...what?" she managed to spit out, hands dangling over before rubbing the nape of her own neck. _

"_Continue."_

"_There a reason you got half naked on me?"_

"_Massage."_

"_...Excuse me?"_

"_Please, Rhyth? I've been sore lately an' my muscles are all stressed. If you give massages as well as you do head rubs...I'll be good as gold." _

"_You do know if someone sees this, I'm as good as fried."_

"_What are you talkin' about...it's your gain."_

"_And anyway, what do I look like to you? A free masseuse?"_

_The teen whimpered once again, glancing over his shoulders with a tender pout, "...A pretty free masseuse?" _

_He closed his eyes with a grin as she flicked his ear, hands softly resting along his neck...and he wondered if they were there to strangle. But soon enough her thumbs rotated clockwise and counter clockwise...pressing and shifting...pumping and pulsing...from the tips of his shoulders...to the center of his back...his arms tightened their grip when she dug her fingers along his spine...shivered when she ran them along his ribs, shifted his body as she pressured lower...he doubted if he knew if saliva had truly built up or not...muscles clenching and spazzing under her grazing tease...her icy cool touch freezing his mind...heating his body...crawling down to the brink of his shorts...his back arched ever so slightly then collapsed entirely, a shy grin lingering along in sweet memory of the pleasure still thumping around his body, cheeks a dainty strawberry pink. Those hands were incredible. _

"_...That...**better** be your wallet." _

_His bottom lip slipped between his teeth to muffle his giggle, pulling himself backwards to tuck his arms into his shirt, "Yeah, of course. Thanks, whiny." the boy smirked, rolling up his hood into a ball to keep on the side. With a deep yawn, Yoyo pressed himself alongside the young woman, snuggling his head along her shoulder, forcing her arm behind them as he snaked his around her back, the other linking just under her chest. Frowning at the proximity, she shoved her hand into his face, hoping to swat him off like a fly, but his body refused, stone and set to her frail body. "C'mon, Rhyth...after an experience like that, I gotta cuddle **somethin**'." _

_She sighed darkly. _

"_We have **got** to find you a girlfriend." _

_His cheek nuzzled deeper, "No freakin way, yo..."_

"_One that can massage."_

"_It won't be the same..."_

_Her brow deepened, "What are you gunna do when I get a boyfriend? He's going to wonder why I'm giving his head rubs and back massages to my best friend." She nearly laughed out at his expression. _

"_**His** head rubs? Those belong to **me**. I claim these hands. He can have the rest of you." _

"_Gee, thanks, asshole. It's not like the rest of me controls my hands or anything." _

_His arms slightly fell into her lap, grasping a hand in his grip, squeezing it between his thumbs. A minute passed before he muttered in a timidly low voice, "So...who do you have in mind?" The girl's eyes widened in thought before glancing at him, gazing off into the water. "Well...no one currently. Just planning for the future. You know...reality?" she couldn't help but smirk, knowing how easily it was for her friend to slip into a world of dreams even when he was awake. Her shoulder bumped him, but still he refused to part, "And you should, too. You're a total dork, but I'm sure we can find you a mysterious masseuse girlfriend in due time." The boy smiled softly, gazing at her uncomfortably close from her shoulder's angle with sleepy eyes, the gold in his hazels shimmering just ever so slightly, "Search all you want, whiny. There's only one Rhyth." _

"Are you ready? Well then, on the mark...three...two...one...GO!"

Her brow furrowed darkly as a curl of her tongue poked out in complete focus, aiming...aiming...aiming. Neck ducked and back arched, she had always held a special talent for locating a perfect target...most times thought quite useless, but it was a talent nonetheless, and she was currently putting it to good use. The water shot out firmly into the clown's grinning throat, button pegged continuously until the bell rang, his golden hair glittering in a series of decorative flashes.

"And we have a triple time winner! Congratulations! Would you care to trade in?"

Her head bobbed after a moment of thought, eyes skimming above at the bigger, more interesting treasures dangling from the kiosk. Her lip twisted when she pointed on her final decision, handing back the previous prizes that weren't as impressive as the current lovable creature in her arms. Stepping away from the clatter and cheers, her fingers curled within the massive hair of its body, giving it a tender hug before her eyes darted around, having heard her name.

There he was...neck craned out with a firm look of impatience worming its way through, hand running along his shoulder...almost...crestfallen. She watched his brow push up with some curiosity, free hand stowing away into his pocket, somewhat unsure what to do with himself...and she pitied him for having a friend like her who would taunt him this way. Quietly she stepped up behind him, spying as he finally pinched along his wrist, alerting her in desperation. He glanced over his shoulder grimly when he heard the familiar beep behind him. A frown on him was an odd sight indeed, but a sight rare to see. One was expected to view all points of life, weren't they?

"You're the worst, you know."

"You're the one who took forever in the bathroom. How'd that go by the way?"

The green head rubbed his belly gently, a small smile curling through, "Ravage Tornado did a number on me. Prolly lost that burger I had for lunch an' every snack after."

Shaking her head lightly, Rhyth popped on her toes, falling back on her heels as the roller coaster zoomed by, drowning everything out for a split second. The boy liked to torture himself. She just knew it.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't listen to me. Everyone knows _you_ have the worst stomach for anything that spins longer than ten seconds. You couldn't even walk straight to that bathroom." she mumbled, realizing he was no longer listening to her scolding. He was completely ruining her I told you so speech, much to her irritation. A gentle sigh escaped her before glancing over her shoulder, wondering what had captivated his attention so. Yoyo also had the worst attention span she knew. "What are you looking at?"

His eyes darted around her, leaning dangerously close with a small grin, forcing her to take a step back in caution. Her lips pouted into a small frown, dodging his grasps before spinning around as his body slammed into hers with a giggle. "Yoyo! What's up with you?"

"What are you hiding, Rhyth? Lemme see!"

Oh. Of course. He also had the curiosity of a suicidal cat. Just simply couldn't be left out of anything...even something as trivial as the plush toy she had dangled behind her...purposefully so. Her lips pursed into a small smile, hugging the prize tightly until the boy's arms hung along side her, resting all of his weight against her back. She ignored the few giggles she managed to pick up on from passerby and the comments they suggested of she and her friend, though as false as they might be, she didn't mind. People wouldn't understand the bond they held. They had been through so much and more...

"C'moooon, yo! Secrets, secrets are no fun!" he chanted with a grin, hooking his chin along her shoulder.

Her elbow popped into his gut, only receiving a ticklish giggle in return, "Unless you are apart of one. I know." she smirked, evading his wiggling fingers.

"Then gimme!"

"Alright, alright, but can I stand up first? It's really not that big a deal, Sir Barf-a-lot."

"Sure thing, Daiki Ditcher."

Lifting up, Rhyth tilted her head, keeping an eye on the boy before her, "...I didn't ditch you, Yoyo. I was just keeping myself entertained was all. I mean, I squeezed three games in...you _were_ gone a bit." The rudie tucked his hands into his pockets with a weak shrug, brows lifting for a moment. "Wait a second...with what money?" he grumbled, slowly putting the pieces together as Rhyth found this the perfect opportunity to distract him with something shiny and plush. Shoving the toy into his chest, she released a small pent in bit of air as her plan diffused the questions that were bound to come, watching the boy's eyes light up with interest. "A fat gorilla!"

He held it out at arm's length, smirking at the heavy bean hands spilled over his arms, the protruding jaw with two soft teeth poking through on either side, its button eyes shimmering in the many lights surrounding them. It's black and silver hair wisped around as he shook it into a dance, chuckling before clutching it back, "You oughta call him Gouji. It looks like him." Glancing at the toy, Rhyth couldn't help but agree, smirking with a nod.

"You can call it whatever you want. It's yours." she bestowed, waving her hand off before tucking it into her hood. But by the look on the boy's face, he acted as if she had granted him full authority over Tokyo-To. "For me?" he asked curiously, eyes filled with doubt and voice curious. Rhyth took the heavy hand of the toy, waving it back at the awed teen, "I won it for you, Yo-shi-ha-ru." she teased in a little song, smiling at her friend's bafflement. His hand pet along the fur of the plush, and if she wasn't nearly eighty percent sure the ambient of the pink lights above them were as powerful as she believed, she might have been sure he even blushed. The boy's eyes lifted, his shy smile softening, "Thanks...no one's ever won me anything before." And this small fact bothered Rhyth...because she knew he deserved it. Her elbow poked into his side, offering him a small smile of her own, "Well, they should have."

The genuine happiness he had along his features morphed into plastic, snagging her arm until their palms pressed, intertwining his fingers with hers, "Over here, yeah?" he suggested, nodding over to the left, and she followed his lead, wondering what had happened to cause alarm. They stopped along of the many kiosks, his back pressed against the brightly painted wood as he tugged her close, wrapping his arms along her lower back, nodding his forehead against hers. His eyes slowly shifted to the right, past the small crowds on either side of them, to gaze out where she couldn't see. "What's up?" she whispered, fighting the urge to watch those hazels as they watched another.

"A guard out there...either he found us very endearing or he was trying to put a name to us...and he wasn't very subtle about it."

Great...and she had just climbed over the brink of thinking this outing had been a good idea...

"Shit."

Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer, chest pressed against chest, with his lips trailed along her neck...but they made no movement...no effort to steal a taste...no label of their own...they merely nestled there until he cradled his nose against her ear, his breath smooth and timed. Her throat seemed a bit narrower than usual, lifting her arms around his neck in a small hug, feeling an awkward rise within her belly. It was stupid, and would go away as soon as he let go, but until then, she had to endure it. This was one of her own little secrets. He didn't have to know about everything.

Finally, his arms fell, running a hand under his hat with a relieved sigh, "Gone. Geez, I thought he'd never leave. Guess he finally gave up...easy to get lost in this crowd." he nodded, glancing at the cheering teens next to him intent on their players winning, "Sorry about that, whiny. Gotta play the part, you know?" he shrugged with a slight grin, chuckling at the nose flick she gave him.

"No need to tell _me_ that, Yoshi." the girl replied, adjusting her hood while watching him plop the gorilla plush along his shoulders for a ride. The body hung over his head threateningly in a humorous manner, short legs pegged against his chest with the help of his grip. His eyes held a warm hue when he gazed over at her, nodding towards the next attraction on their list, starting off as lead, "But I was serious about the gorilla...thanks." he smiled, feeling they were finally getting somewhere that night when she smiled back reassuringly, holding her hands behind her.

"As long as you don't accuse me of ditching you again...you're welcome."

"Didn't think it'd leave a sting."

Her held tilted wearily, having half a mind to smack him upside the head...and that grin knew it.

"You know I'd never ditch you, dummy."

"_All done with this one! I'm gunna go check up ahead. You guys good?"_

"_Do it, bro." the green head saluted as Beat darted off to check around the metal stairwells of Rokakku-Dai Heights. Lately Poison Jam had been tagging up their pathetic graffiti all over town, and quite frankly, it was beginning to piss Corn off. But he knew a quick clean up crew could easily set things right, and Rhyth knew the area better than anyone. She dusted off a sore knee as she finished up her silver lined ghost, planning to add a small graffiti soul stamp alongside it. Leave it to Poison Jam to pick the oddest places to mark their tags...this one nearly touched the concrete...but she wasn't complaining. _

"_...You like him, don't you?" _

_Her aim nearly shot off. _

"_What?" her brow arched, pausing her spray for a moment. Her hand waved around, clearing the cloud of foul smelling chemicals around her, squinting up at the cross armed Yoyo leaning against the cool bricks with a grumpy pout. Jerking his thumb towards their friend's chosen path, the teen dug the back of his skate along the debris covered ground, kicking the little pebbles about. He had been acting so odd lately, personality changes depending on who he was with. And starting nonsense. _

"_What is with you always pegging me with Beat? Don't you have any other hobbies?" she muttered, continuing back on her tag. The boy scoffed momentarily, semi circling around her as she started the main body of the graffiti soul, resting her elbow along her knee and easily ignoring his antics. He was deliberately trying to throw off her focus. His back shoved into the wall she was spraying on, rolling his wheels along his right skate...spying on her reactions, if any. The nozzle stopped spraying. _

_Dusting herself off, Rhyth glanced at him, resting her knuckles along her hip. She was less than unimpressed with his behavior as of late, but now he was pushing it. "Is it truly the end of the world, Yoyo? You've been acting like a pissy school girl the past few days and it's kind of annoying. So for all our sakes, speak now or forever hold your peace. And I mean it." she snapped, poking the can into his gut. He gazed off towards the statue below, molars scraping against each other as his jaw pouted, arms refusing to part from their tightly knit tuck. Her fingers ran along her waist, sighing before working the details along the ghost's face. _

"_Well if you have nothing to say..." she uttered under a sigh, rimming the beady black eyes with a hint of silver. She wanted them to shine. And what to do for her next? Maybe a big headed cat...with a turn table. And a soda on the side. That sounded neat enough. Her eyes flicked between her brick walled canvas and the fussy kid who had the audacity to be labeled a teenager beside her, refusing to succumb to his cranky attitude. She had better things to deal with...and a job to complete. Besides, she had already given him more than a few chances to open up and spill. She knew the two to be quite the odd couple, always arguing, teasing, even fist fighting at the stupidest of scenarios, but they always managed to pull through in the end as the coziest brotherly relationship she had ever seen between two friends. However, the idea of Rhyth nestling herself in the middle blatantly pissed him right off...and for the love of her, she couldn't fathom why. It wasn't like she was trying to start rifts between them...or break one away from the other. She got along evenly with both of them, and they always managed to outdo the others when grouped together. They knew how to have a good time...they were all friends after all. _

"_You two've been awful chummy as of late..." the boy muttered, kicking off the wall in search of a new location. Perhaps it would be best if he actually started on his assignment. Flipping a yellow can in his hand, he spotted a large disgusting eyesore of a tag claiming the territory not too far off, slowly halting to a stop before the corner. The gravel behind him shifted as he leaned his head up, planning out his newest piece. His neck rocked from side to side, peering over his red shades in thought before they darted at the young woman, eying him as if he were the art display. Her brow arched as the other lowered, trying to puzzle the pieces together wondering why his artist had painted him so...green._

_And then it clicked._

_Her cheeks sucked in before she hiccuped a snort, crossing her arms over her chest, hip docked to the side. Now it all made sense...though it confused the hell out of him, giving her a less than fond appreciation at her response. _

"_You're **jealous**!" _

_The delinquent scoffed sourly at her accusation, lightly glaring at the comment. Jealousy was for soap operas and cheesy chick flicks...a tool to make the female audience pity and adore the lowly sap who couldn't man up to his overrated (and much exaggerated) feelings. Jealousy only existed if one allowed it to, and Yoyo...he didn't do jealous. Besides, what was there to be jealous of? Beat was one of his best friends, nearly a brother...an annoying pompous older brother, but brother-like nonetheless. He could trust him with his life if he had to, and vice versa. So where exactly did that taunt come from?_

_Slightly tucking the can into his pocket, Yoyo shook his head, pressing his shoulder against the wall, "Jealous? C'mon, Rhyth. We've been friends for like...ever. I mean, sure, you're cute but-"_

"_But that's just it!" she quipped with a knowing smile, nodding her finger in front of his nose. _

"_What's just it?" he uttered in a grumble, swatting her hand away. The girl poked her cheek, eyes trailing off. "I've gotten along with Beat...and you can't handle it." Huffing darkly, Yoyo turned back to the Poison Jam mess...he needed to get started. Too many distractions. _

"_It's simple math, Yoyo. And I don't **have** to like Beat for you to be jealous of us. The more time I spend with him, the less I have with you. That's it...isn't it?" her tone had gone low, creeping under his skin like a bad rash with an after burn. He could just sense the dirty smirk crawling along her face...mock him, would she? "You're jealous that I'm hanging out with Beat...and not you." _

"_You can go be friends and do math with whoever you want. It's all the same to me. Only wanted to know if somethin' happened while I was gone. It was just a question." the boy shrugged, splatting a wet messy glob of blue over the "P", shoulders irked a little more than usual. The blue haired woman watched as he sprayed a clean background over the large area, removing every bit of purple he could before switching to a hefty black outline, crossing her arms behind her with a small smile. He wanted to play that game...very well, then. _

_She drew a small hole into the ground with her skate, peering up into the clear sky, "You're right...it's not a big deal. I mean, what's a few head rubs between friends, right? And he's real appreciative about it. He has the softest hair..." The juvie's arm trailed off course, spraying a wobbly line downwards off the background trimming, jerkily craning his neck over his shoulder. She did her best to hold her smile without cracking into laughter, gazing into a numb and detached stare. _

"_...What." _

"_Just between friends." she shrugged, leaning back as she innocently rolled her eyes to his grim march, hands swooped into his before she could say much else. _

"_**My** head rub? You had the nerve to give him **my** head rub? We talked about this, Rhyth! Magic! You don't just hand out something like that willy nilly! I hope you have a plan on getting that rub back, and you can just pick up your dignity on your way there, too. I forbid you from makin' anyone else feel like that, least of all Beat." he snapped, cheeks slightly flushed in his tiny fit. No longer able to hold it in, Rhyth laughed hard, feeling the tears gather along the corners of her eyes. _

"_Feel like what?" the girl coughed out, smirking as he pouted, lifting her hands between their faces, shaking them in place with a determined glow to his eye. _

"_I'm going to marry these hands." _

_His voice was oddly serious, only adding further giggles on Rhyth's behalf. Wiggling their hands around, the girl winced an eye in curiosity, wondering what made the boy tick._

"_What's with you and marriage? You're the only guy I know who's desperate to get hitched." _

"_...Am I interrupting something?" _

_Their eyes snapped over to the grinning redhead, cross armed as he leaned along the metallic stairwell behind him, analyzing the scenario dropped onto his lap. Her eyes fell back onto their hands, realizing that Yoyo was still holding them in a killer grip, but now no longer with the intent to. His grin was large enough to light the sky at night, raising her wrists to wave at the goggled teen before shoving his hands into his pockets, rolling off slowly, "I'm tellin' you, yo. Can't take her anywhere. Coddles me to no end...I think she'd wither away of a broken heart if I was gone for more than an hour." _

_Chuckling at Rhyth's immediate boredom, Beat tossed a fresh can at his buddy, ready to empty out the bit he had left in his own. "Maybe you oughta ask her out." he smirked, completely aware she was in earshot. The green haired rudie slide behind Rhyth with a pretentious giggle, poking her back with his elbow before darting in front of her to edit his artistic mistake. _

"_Ah, you know me, yo." the boy started, tidying up the edges, "Gotta keep 'em chasin'."_

_Starting a piece close by the corner, Rhyth squatted down, spraying out a firm layer of gooey pink along the pale brick white, "Yoyo, the only ones who'd bother to chase you are the cops...and I'm sure they have a lot more on the mind than just coddling you." _

_Beat ran a hand along his head as he laughed, shaking it before nudging his shorter friend, "I'm tellin' you, man. You're not doin' yourself any favors." The light hazels fell on the girl with a small smirk. No...maybe he wasn't. But that's what kept them close._

"Whoa...look at that view..."

"Would you stay still?"

"Alright, alright, keep your hoodie on."

Her hands gripped at the cuddly panda pack in his arms, a prize Yoyo had won after hammering the peg into the highest level. He was somewhat stronger than he looked...and well...he had shut those morons up quick enough. Yoyo was many things...but a coward he was not, and taking nonsense from some jerks just wasn't in his quota. The cart shifted backwards a bit, and her heart jump started.

"I said stay still!" she snapped, choking the poor plush, glaring more from fear than anything else. As a rudie, heights were a definite fear that could not exist in one's being. They were constant allies, as cops could only reach so high and tags could be seen for miles. However, each individual skater controlled their own fate...one skip...or trip...could send them tumbling right into their six foot grave. Up on a Ferris wheel with someone who couldn't sit still for just a few minutes...

His hands lifted innocently, a small smile curled along his features. He had removed his beanie, allowing his hair a bit of free time since none would be looking for them at the very top of a ride in plain view, shuffling in his seat just itching to scoot around the circular cart. There was some kind of fascination in staring down below that she simply could not understand, unable to concentrate for longer than the amount it took for him to make his next shift. Rocking the cart was not her idea of a good time, in any manner whatsoever. "C'mon, Rhyth. You can't tell me its not kinda neat to see stuff from up here." he grinned, shaking hands with the stuffed gorilla. She seemed less than impressed with anything around her. She had stared at the furry backpack nearly the entire way up.

"We see stuff from rooftops all the time. What's the big deal?" she muttered, choosing to ignore his chuckle.

"Well, this isn't a rooftop for starters." the teen explained, slowly sliding up against her, "And it's a little more private...you know, if you're into that kinda thing."

Her fingers rubbed along the panda's arm, forcing herself to gaze out of the open barred window. The colors were pretty enough, lighting up a neon rainbow below, zipping by with each and every ride, everyone looking so...free. Her lips slightly pouted as she spied on these carefree lives...

Her shoulders popped when his arm slipped around her, having been lost in her silent world. "See, everything's fine. You got me around." he winked, grinning at her edgy scowl a little too brightly.

"I should punch you." she grumbled, gazing down at the panda once more. It was cute...soft and smiling...perhaps if she strangled it...

"I'd rather a hug, but if you're die hard on it..." he shrugged with a chuckle, flinching when she quickly raised her fist...then arching a brow when she lowered it. Instead she leaned into his chest, resting her head into his shoulder as she gazed up into the metallic casing of the cart. His fingers treaded along the plastic seats beside her shoulder, propping up his other arm atop the back behind his gorilla with a small smile, "Guess I'll be waiting on that."

"Two for flinching." she warned, hugging her bag close as she felt his sturdy arm plop along hers in a gentle side hug.

Her brows lifted in a slow worry, glad her hair was free. At least something was...until his fingers ran through it, calm and safe.

"I feel like I missed out on spring cleaning." she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the cart move downward a notch.

"I think you just might have." his voice low and warm.

"It's like...something's missing...and I haven't found it...or I was supposed to do something...and because I haven't...I'm just...stuck."

Yes, that was it. The perfect word to describe it all. Stuck. She was stuck...and she hadn't been able to free herself yet.

"Nothing's moved on...or at least...it doesn't feel that way. Is that...wrong?" she sighed wearily, confused by her own feelings. So much for chipper and perky.

"...Do you think it's wrong?"

"...Well...it's not _right_. Maybe you were right...maybe I've been cooped up too long...needed some fresh air and all that..."

"Maybe..." he shrugged, resting his chin against her head, "...but I don't think its the garage you needed to break free from..."

Her solemn blues peered over as he yawned lightly, watching as he offered her a timid smile, a pure tablespoon of encouragement if anything. "No worries, whiny. You'll figure it out. And when you do, I'll be here...post and pre."

There's no rush, his eyes said...and she believed them. Yoyo was many things...and a liar, he was...but he never could quite lie to her.

_Her eyes lifted from the novel in her hands, glancing out at the flurries falling outside her window, the curtains pulled back to observe the gentle view. It had been quite chilly the past few days, enough to get a nice wind burn from simply skating around Shibuya, what with all the wind tunnels weaving in and out. But her neck turned left in curiosity, wondering who could possibly be at her door at nearly one in the morning in the middle of a snow fall. Climbing out of her little nest of quilts and fleeces, she tucked her book on the side and unlocked her door, nearly falling over when she was roughly seized into a personal barrier breaking grip. The cold shot through her body painfully, wrenching the visitor off with a yelp, shoving them back and nearly slamming the door in their face when she realized...it was Yoyo...and...he was practically...naked. _

_Ushering him in rapidly, the young woman closed the door behind her as he bit deeply into his lip, hardly able to control his breathing, rubbing hard along his arms and chest though it barely looked like it offered much remedy. Again, he threw himself onto her, arms gripping fiercely as his jaw snapped with enough force to cut his tongue out had it been located in the wrong place. The cold was just too much...she shoved him back again, wrapping her arms around herself. _

"_Yoyo? What the hell! Where are your **clothes**?" she demanded, watching him rake his scalp over and over, eyes clenched shut._

"_St-St-St-r-ri-p-p-ed-ed..." the GG butchered, grasping his gut as he leaned over, the chills scouting every inch of his skin...looking alarmingly...blue. "Pl-Pl-eeas-se-seh." _

_Ripping her quilts off her bed, Rhyth wrapped one around him, another around her, and took a sharp breath as he nestled himself into her arms, his body shaking so hard she feared for the worst. Her hands rubbed along his back, patted along his face, pinched his ears, slapped his arms, squeezed his chest...her feet stomped on his toes, wrapping them up in a sea of fleece, heaving hard on his stone cold fingers, barely able to bend on their own with any feeling. She felt the cozy warmth leave her body as he stole every bit of it, and still it wasn't enough as the young man struggled to control his breathing, finding it hard to get the air into his chest less painfully than the way he was doing now. She shoved a corner of fleece over his mouth and nose, cradling his head into her shoulder, hugging him tight as he breathed heavily, wheezing between gasps, coughing harshly...the chills refusing to part with him. _

"_We need to get you to a shower." she uttered, but the boy's head shook fiercely, pressing her closer into his chest, sniffing deeply with a weak sigh. Her eyes scanned along his shoulders...realizing that his skin was literally glistening in the small bedside lamp she had between each muscle spasm. The cold was much deeper than surface impairment...He had been soaked through, the frost melted off as soon as he had entered the room, but the water damage had been sucked in like an empty sponge. _

"_...Did you lose a bet or something?"_

_His body trembled within her grip, pressing his face into her neck with a heavy sigh. Controlling his jaw was painful, but pausing the chatter was near impossible. "P-P-Pol-li-ce. Ne-Near th-the res-se-se-v-v-v-oir." Hugging the quilts closer, she hooked one over his head, rubbing his hair dry as best she could to rid the frigged droplets from dripping down her back. "What were you doing in Rokkaku-Dai? There's barely anything to do there during the **day**. But at one in the morning? ...And what were cops doing around there at this time...?" she muttered as the teen forced himself to use solely his nostrils to breathe with, albeit somewhat harshly. _

"_J-Just...go-goin' f-for a sk-skate..."_

"_But Rokkaku-Dai? You know its dead there, especially at night! And we all know you're not the best at swimming! What would've happened if you hadn't gotten out? No one around, hours before daylight, freezing temperatures, come on, Yoyo, you're smarter than that. I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm raising you." Rhyth snapped, hearing the boy slightly whimper into her shoulder. Yoyo wasn't the type to tremble under her wrath, tended to make joke of it if anything, but she couldn't tell if it was the pain he was currently in, or the stress she had managed to throw on top of him. Her worry for the boy surpassed anyone's she knew and in fact would short fuse her temper when he was finally in range, quick to be his immediate medic (necessary or not). Cube was the usual miracle maker, luckily for them all, having somewhat of an interest in the field of medicine (and even natural remedies), but when it came to Yoyo, he found Rhyth much more soothing to curl into. At least her fiery demeanor would eventually simmer down to a warmth one could snuggle up to...Cube had a knack for keeping that hospital chill...that sympathetic look that brought up questioning thoughts for the patient whether their future was still in the clear. _

"_I-Its qu-qu-qui-et th-th-ere. I co-co-coul-d-dn't s-s-sl-eep." _

"_A glass of warm milk and a book couldn't do it for you?" she huffed, listening to the rudie scoff the idea in a small snort. Reading. If it wasn't a comic or an instruction manual for some random electronic he had recently been fascinated with, the boy wouldn't touch it. With the amount of imagination that hoodlum had, he'd be able to see the fights leap off the page, hear the songs in his head, travel and talk with each stranger the character met, but no. He refused to set his attention on something he wasn't apart of. The suggestion of writing stories only encouraged his laughter. Why write them when he could tell them (and act himself a fool for fun)? _

"_C-Came ou-out of-f nowh-where...l-like an am-m-bush...I-I h-had t-to j-jump in...h-held on-t-to th-the rail...c-clung on u-under...n-no one w-was cr-razy en-nough t-to d-dive in a-and f-find th-the b-body..." he whispered, slightly chuckling into a hicough, wincing when Rhyth dug her nails into his side. She obviously didn't find the situation humorous. "You're an **idiot**." she growled, feeling him wince at the harshness in her voice. Perhaps humor was the only way he knew how to cope...and she couldn't help but wish him a better method. It only tried her patience and won him her aggravation. His arms traded places, knowing he had to keep moving, even in slow snippets, lifting his neck to prop his ear against hers, taking deep breaths in counts of silent threes. An icy chill ran down her back as their ears touched, feeling how close death had threatened her friend...and by himself, no less. No...she had to push those thoughts away. He was here now, and though what had happened could have been prevented, it had happened anyhow...she just had to deal with it. At least she could cure this...death was a whole other story. _

"_Your clothes?" she asked quietly, eyes lingering on the quilt mound he was tucked under, shuffling with every movement. _

"_By the s-stairs." he sighed, hooking his chin along her shoulder. _

"_Took them off here?"_

"_W-Wasn't about t-to go streak-king in th-the snow no-ow." he answered calmly, a small smile held behind her, and this he was thankful for. She was liable to punch his lights out by now. Her hand crawled up, shaking out the water that had gathered on his messy ends, "Well...I guess if you were gunna be stupid, you at least made a smart decision...though it would've benefited you more to remove them immediately, but..." Her hands patted away the goosebumps attacking his back, pulling the blankets tighter along his body._

"_Y-You're welcome." the boy replied slyly with a smug grin, able to feel the sharp pinch near his ribs. _

"_Don't make me shove you back outside." she noted sourly, her grasp slightly loosening. _

"_You w-wouldn't..." _

_Her lip slowly pouted in thought, rubbing along his arms until her thumbs squeezed down the back of his palms, "You need a hot shower." _

"_O-Offering?" the boy hicced, pulling the quilt over his eyes when she glared at him. _

"_I'm going to ignore that. But a shower would warm you better than I could. Even continual heat, and the steam would help you breathe better." she listed, but Yoyo shook his head, burying back into her arms. His muscles continued to jerk, but a little less harshly than before...and his chattering was beginning to calm as well. That was good news. "Not g-goin' back out th-there..." he sighed, holding onto her tight in case she tried to pry him off, "B-Besides...I heard s-somewhere that if-f you w-warm up too quickly f-from cold t-to hot, your body goes int-to this w-weird shock and y-you might s-seizure or somethin'..." The thought gave Rhyth a foul spin in her gut. _

"_Y-You gotta like...w-warm up slowly with b-body heat a-and then keep c-covered..." _

_She lowered her brow, finding herself hugging him more from support than body heat. He kept clenching inwards, and most likely painfully so, swallowing roughly between words and at one point nearly going limp in her grasp. _

"_Don't you dare pass out on me." she snapped, shaking him a bit until he held himself up again, "You keep those eyes open for at least two hours. I'm not ready to deal with the Grim Reaper any time soon." _

"_...Would y-you miss me?"_

_She stared off dismally at the book she had been reading on her bed, too many thoughts passing through her mind to comprehend. The idea alone drove her nerves into the ground...made her feel sick and weary...and angry that he had brought them all upon her. The tragedy that hadn't happened...and the fear that she would not have been able to handle it. Her palm clipped the back of his head lightly, resting her cheek against his shoulder, ridged and stony, "What did I tell you about saying stupid things when you're half dead?" _

"_...I didn't th-think it was stupid..." he muttered quietly, arms dropping sluggish. _

_A small sigh escaped her, lifting herself to eye him directly, shoving a gentle fist into his gut, "Stop wasting your energy on questions you know the answers to, dummy." His lips nervously curled, a jolt of chills running through, "I w-would've liked you to humor m-me." Rolling her eyes wearily, the young woman lifted her hand and shoved his face back, taking the blanket around her to wrap him up._

"_Moron..." _

_Slinking her arms around herself in a hug, she did her best to gather back the warmth she had lost, relieved that the any other color than purple was filling his lips evenly. He definitely knew how to scare a girl in the middle of the night, rising up like a half drowned corpse. She watched as he dropped the quilt that had been covering him, switching out with the dry one she had been using, as a small realization kicked in. One that should have been painfully obvious. _

_Turning to her left, she yanked open a drawer with a small sigh, "You need to lose those boxers. They're soaked." _

_His cheeks flushed with a shy smile, burying the top of his face into the lip that had creased over his eyes, resting along his nose like a hood. "W-Well only if you're cool with that." he chuckled, knowing she would have smacked him if she wasn't so busy digging into the clothing neatly stacked, looking for something that might by chance fit him. She and Yoyo weren't exactly the same size, and most of her clothing was form fitting. Running a hand through her hair, the girl mentally thunked herself. "Hang on, let me get you some clothes." _

"_My d-door's l-locked."_

"_And your key's in your shorts?"_

"_By..." his eyes widened for a moment, yanking off the small bit that covered his face, "Potts! H-He was in the-"_

"_He's with Beat, don't worry." she answered quickly, knowing how excited the teen could get over the pup, and that wasn't something he needed right now, "...so, by Potts now?"_

"_N-No, the stairs..." he yawned, rubbing his cloth covered hands over his face, motor skills nearly exhausted. Her arms crossed as she spectated...wondering if leaving him alone at all would be a good idea. She was sure he would be fine...but there was always the "what if" factor. God forbid he sat for a rest and seized or passed out or...her hands dug into her drawers again. Where was that pair of pants that she had forgotten to return...they had been sweats, grey, luckily, but they had fit far too big, even for her comfortable sleeping standards. And they had been indicated for males...as she realized sometime later while wondering what a gaping buttoned hole had been doing in a brand new pair. _

"_Here." she muttered, tossing him the lone article that had a greater chance of fitting him than anything else she owned. So much for returns. "They were huge on me...but they should fit you."_

"_Callin' me f-fat?" he smirked, rubbing his chest with a teasing grin, "I see you checkin'." _

_His thumbs hooked along the elastic as she spun around, knitting her arms tightly with a scowl._

"_Not an ounce of modesty in you, is there, Yoyo?" _

_The clingy material slumped to the floor with the added weight, switching out for the pants that were a little smaller than he would have liked, but they fit anyhow. "What are you t-talkin' about, yo. I-I'm the m-most humble guy I kn-know." he semi giggled as he watched her shoulders stiffen grouchily, both knowing that was probably true. The other GG boys hardly minded shedding layer after layer, not that anyone complained about the habit. Yoyo liked to hide in his hood for the most part, and once in a blue moon, he'd trade it for a thin tee, or go upper starkers entirely, but with the excuse of a heat wave at the very least...and he couldn't seem to hide the light blush that would cross his cheeks when he would. He couldn't help the sense of awkward freedom that overcame him as much as he wished for it to disappear...the teasing was a give in at this point...but he wasn't sure where it exactly came from. Not known to be shy with much of anything else, and it wasn't like he had grown up with a strict grandmother...Nudity was just slightly...power binding. When a shell is off, there isn't much to hide with..._

_His arms snaked around the girl's body, resting his cheek along the back of her shoulder with a small smile, sighing as he closed his eyes. "Warm..." _

"_You better have those pants on."_

"_I-I thought we w-were better friends than th-that, whiny..." he whispered, trailing his fingers down her arm with a slight shiver. Her brow slowly lifted from its ridged narrow hold, arms falling from their cross. "If you didn't t-take advantage of me when I w-was in my shorts, that's your loss." the teen smirked, burying himself back into the cave of quilt. Shoving him back a bit, the young woman scoffed, jabbing her thumb towards the bed, "Sit down...you're getting a little too delirious for my liking." Digging between her wall and dresser, Rhyth pulled out a small coffee maker, a decent little gadget to have during the colder times for such things as hot water, soups, tea, and on the rare occasion, coffee. However, tonight it was going to be used for a new option...one she was quite sure Yoyo was going to be thrilled over. Peering over her shoulder, she watched him gather up the blankets and toss them back on the bed, curling up within them as soon as he crawled in, pressing his back against the wall with a tired sigh. _

"_Well...since you're against having that shower...want some tea? Or...hot chocolate?" _

_His hopeful smile was enough of an answer as she popped open the small cooler she had, retrieving the milk and small packets. Working with her back towards him, she nodded towards her bed, "I'm sure I have a few ginger cookies left..."_

_The springs on her bed crunched immediately with his effort to grope under, hand scouting for the glorious treat...his favorite of favorites. "You're the best..." he admitted happily, claiming the small ginger dusted bag for himself and guarding them like the gold they were. Another small yawn, and she glanced back as if expecting something to happen...maybe his head would explode. At least, that's how he felt with that eager gaze. But she only received a sniff in return until the drinks were ready and she stirred a bit of sugar in. _

"_I feel it i-in my b-bones...Mmph..." _

_Her eyes fell back on him with cup in hand, setting it down as he shivered with a sigh, hugging the fleece close. Her hands capped over his ears, scratching along his head as he calmed a bit with the comfort until he spun her into his lap, hugging her close as the trembles took over until they slightly subsided, reaching for the cup she offered. Pressing his lips to the mug, he breathed in relief at the instant warmth. "I can feel it burn on the way down...its a g-good burn..." _

"_Yeah...speaking of which," the young woman muttered, pressing her back into his chest, "I know you're cold and all, Yoyo...but if you're gunna twitch and shiver the whole time back there I'd like to adjust my choice of seating..." Taking a bite of a cookie, he kept his arm wrapped around her, bending his knees slightly. "Can't help it." he replied lightly with a smile, finishing up the liquid heat. No longer did it hurt to breathe, but the trembles would be a while before they stopped entirely. They just seemed to snap to life in a horrid jerk unexpectedly. And it was mainly his core that still held the cold spasms...something that took a while to warm at such a slow rate. She stared into her cup as she swirled what was left of it on the bottom, listening to his soft breaths against her shoulder, the smell of sweet ginger wafting from his lips. Shaking herself, the young woman set her empty cup on her nightstand, placing her book adjacent to it. The odds were against her for finishing that up tonight. _

"_Do we really gotta wait two hours?" he whispered sleepily, rubbing his forehead against her spine. The question rolled around among more alarming thoughts, though each ruled out with logic until she debated the final answer. She had fed him, warmed him, kept him alert, evened his breathing, stopped his chills (for the most part)...he didn't seem to be in any long term danger. And forty five minutes was a decent amount of time..._

"_How does your head feel?"_

"_...Sleepy."_

"_I mean headaches or anything like that..."_

"_No...just...noon time I just ate a big lunch nap comfortable..."_

_A small relieved sigh escaped her lips, stress leaving her shoulders._

"_I guess it would be okay..."_

_His hand rubbed along his lips, scratching off the crumbs that had gathered before leaning over into her pillow, snuggling deeply into the soft plush with a cozy yawn. Her brow lowered, gripping her crossed knees tightly, "Uhm, whoah, hey, whoah? Who said anything about you spending the night here?" _

"_You gotta keep an eye on me, yo. W-What if somethin' happens?"_

"_I think we're past the worst."_

"_But I feel safe here...you're my doctor. I-I'm already set for pneumonia at the very least. Bes-sides, aren't guardian angels supposed to watch over the w-weak and sickly...keep 'em out of t-trouble an' all that?" he pointed out with a small smile, watching her hardened gaze soften. Yes...as much as he knew she hated to admit it...she was quite protective of the little trouble maker. He couldn't imagine anyone else taking her place or even trying to. Only she would find it in her heart to nurse the delinquent back to health from the state he was in, unleashing the young nightmare into a particularly nightmarish world. She almost felt guilty for doing so. _

_He tugged her down alongside him, offering her a tender grin before she turned over, wearily staring at her book. _

_Almost._

"_Warning you now, if I feel any-" she started, clenching her teeth when he curled an arm around her, scooping the other under her until she was firmly locked into his chest, cheek nuzzled against her arm. _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I oughta break your face." _

"_...But you love my face." his voice oddly sincere and innocent. _

"_You're pushing it, Yoshi." she growled gruffly, muscles stiffening when he lightly chuckled, closing his eyes. _

"_I know." the boy grinned, wiggling his fingers along her belly, "I like to push your buttons. Anyone else would've pounded me. N-No one's got patience for me like you do." _

_Rhyth rolled her eyes, hoping to shut them for the night. If Yoyo had said **anything** truthful that day, that certainly had to be it. She adjusted herself in his grip, unable to understand his level of comfort. His arm was bound to fall asleep soon enough and the lack of feeling would have him tugging it out from under her, but not before waking him up first. He'd die before he ever admitted it, but he was a Grade A cuddler. His sensitivity levels were bound to be off the charts should there be ever a mechanism to detect such things...but outside, no such person exist unless it benefited his lustful desires. A hug from Gum...a noogie from Boogie...and there was that wicked grin spilling every foul thought that slipped through his mind...guilty written all over his face. _

_But he never quite made the first move. _

_He had this sly way of manipulating others to react around him...perhaps that boyish charm or youthful cheer...it effected everyone...except Rhyth. And if she wouldn't play by his rules..._

_His arm over her curled in, nudging his cheek ever so slightly. _

"_...Thanks, whiny." he yawned quietly, drifting off, "I knew I'd be alright with you...y-you always know what to do..." _

_Her shoulder popped with a small smile, burying her face halfway into her pillow. _

"I said a hotdog, Yoyo. Not some bread with a fungal garden on top."

"Its called relish? And don't knock till you try it, yo. There's some onion in there, too."

"Between this and the garlic fries, we're going to knock each other out."

"What do you think I bought the mint chocolate for?"

"Well...you better save me some. You're a fiend with candy."

"Livin' the childhood dream."

The young woman sighed wearily before eying her meal, taking a small bite into the spicy and odd tasting dinner. It wasn't nearly as half bad as she thought it would be. Yoyo seemed to enjoy it well enough, practically taking half of it out with a single bite. She was more decent at eating, thank you very much. But she did have to rush a bit. Candy was one of the boy's biggest weaknesses, the one thing he'd break his own hand off for if offered the trade. Her eyes roamed the area, completely fine with their choice of seating along a mini brick wall...the metallic red tables didn't look any comfier, and appeared quite cramped with couples and groups hooting with stories to tell of their current adventures throughout the park. No, the wall keeping barrier between the flower park behind them and the outdoor food court before them served quite well as a resting area. They didn't have to yell to hear one another, they could move their arms freely if they wanted, and most of all, they didn't feel watched. Instead rather, they observed from afar. This was what they were used to...fitting in never seemed to be the norm for the two rudies, or any rudies in general. It's what tended to separate the classes, but she was fine with that. Yoyo wasn't all that different than her.

The teen chuckled as the burp echoed in the vast space, rubbing along his neck from the burn. Her eyes trailed back to her hotdog crumbling into a mess on her lap. Well...they lived on the same planet, anyway.

She stared at her meal before blinking curiously, realizing there was something completely missing. "Yoyo, pass me the ketchup." she sighed, knowing he could empty the entire bottle himself. Ketchup and candy, and he'd be one happy camper. Her fingers clamped around the solid object, frowning with an arched brow as memory recalled ketchup bottles being quite thick, and whatever he had given her would be anorexic compared to one...

But her hotdog lowered as she stared at the offering, twirling the small object between her grasp as the vivid yellow petals flowed in their plush and lush splendor. A yellow rose?

He seemed to be vaguely interested in his third bite, gazing above at the glittering tracks of the Dino Coaster, relish, onion, and a thick glaze of ketchup smeared across his lips in a sticky pungent mess. His tongue ran over, catching most of it before he swallowed, refusing to answer her questioning eyes, or even pay mind to her focus, a small smile curling along with a guilty flush of his cheeks.

"Ran out."

"_Maybe this isn't such a good idea..."_

"_You gotta be kidding. You've been going crazy about this for over a year and now you're gettin' chicken fever?" _

"_W-Well...no...you're right. I'll be fine." she sighed, a nervous smile breaking through. Her stomach was stabbing the walls of her belly...hands fidgeting...throat closing ever so slightly. She needed a bathroom and she wasn't even quite sure what her body planned to do once that was obtained. Their sneakers crunched along the pavement, his hands tucked into his hoodie pockets while whistling a perky tune, not a care in the world. She could punch him. His brow rose after a moment, shades slinking down his nose, "Hey...wasn't Gum supposed to come along?" _

_Brows furrowed, she crossed her arms with a pout, feeling the pressure slightly lift from her gut, "Why? Can't support me without trailing her around like a puppy?" _

"_Nah, it's not like that, yo." he smirked, sly grin flashing. _

_It buried under his weary smirk when she decked his arm, the nerve endings nearly going numb from shock. "You're here to support **me**, remember? Whatever happened to your best friend moral code?" she grumbled, arms back over her gut. _

"_Whatever happened to hot chicks on **both** arms?" _

_She chose to glare ahead, grinding her molars nervously, "Pervert."_

"_Just a growin' boy...no shame in admitting it." _

_His giggle was too relaxed for her, jump starting her anxiety annoyingly so. She released a hefty sigh, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with a low gaze, "Anyway, she had a date so..." _

_His arms slid out behind him, eyes surveying ahead in thought before a small smile curled, brow popped curiously, "She was never coming...you didn't ask...you **tricked** me." The girl's cheeks flushed lightly as she chose to ignore the accusation, far too focused on her rampant stress. "**Lying** to your own best friend...what was that about moral code?" he teased, giving her arm a poke, "I'm almost proud of you." _

"_Screw off...I can't do this alone and everyone's busy..." _

"_Then I'd say screwing off is my worst option in your case." _

_She hated when he was right. Why did he have to be so damn smug about it? But there was that nausea coming back...she couldn't go through with it..._

"_I don't feel too good...let's go back to the garage." _

_He paused his teasing as well as his stride, frowning at her sudden desperation to back out. It wasn't like Mew to be so terrified...especially in broad day light. At this point a simple little car honk would have her racing off, wheels or not. Support...he supposed this was where he was intended to come in. An arm draped along her shoulders, other arm held out before them as if showing her something wondrous, "C'mon little kitten, big Yoyo's got ya. No buddy of mine skimps out on self made promises just because of the shakes. Once we get there, it's in the bag." His grip bolted her tight, knowing any sudden movements and she would be off faster than Onishima's car. _

"_It **is** somethin' you want...right?" he asked quietly, voice much softer than before. Maybe she...wasn't ready. It was a big decision after all...a rather permanent one at that. He wouldn't want to be held accountable for pressuring her into a mistake of sorts. It was her decision in the end after all. _

_The boy froze as she swung around and buried herself into his chest, arms tangled around him as she trembled fearfully, hoping she could find the comfort in him; however, his cheeks flamed a dark rouge, stunned rather than ready to offer any consolation. Mew hardly ever presented boys with any form of physical affection aside from the occasional punch or smack up side the head...This was quite a change...it felt...**nice**. _

_Was that taking advantage? _

_His eyes trailed down her back, realizing his arms hadn't yet grasped the situation at hand and merely...floated awkwardly so. Was hugging her back okay? That was part of support, wasn't it? It worked with comforting emotions and all that...and anyway she had hugged him first, so there. _

_His arms slowly lowered, cradling her in with a soothing rub. He had seen people doing that on TV once...he was eighty percent sure that was an appropriate gesture for the moment. And if not, she wasn't aware of it because it merely forced out a small squeak as she tried to crack a rib or two, not that he minded. Mew was hugging him...and it felt good. _

_A nervous tickle settled itself in the deepest part of his belly and nearly extinguished when her grip loosened, forcing himself to release his own clasp with an almost disappointed sigh. "Hey...don't worry about it. We can come back another day." he coaxed, finding this support thing as easy as cereal in the morning. It was coming naturally...who knew? _

_Peering up, the young teen rung her hands for a moment, finally offering him a small smile. _

"_Thanks...I...hey...what's..." she started, gazing up over his eyes and into his hood. The relaxed beam that had gathered for her vanished entirely when she reached up curiously, pulling away as if she had offended him somehow. _

"_It's nothin', yo. Garam likes to be funny, you know? He thinks he's hilarious." the juvie muttered, tugging the hood further over his eyes, but she gripped his hands, the tenderness stripped of her strength. Slowly she peeled the hood off his head, eyes growing for a moment as she soaked it all in. **That's** what had been missing. That tomato red...those thick threatening locks...trimmed down to nearly half their once was length...and...a deep green?_

_It clung close and loose to his head, curving slightly into his face and down his neck, fringe resting just above his eyes, glistening a strange emerald in the sunlight. Her eyes trailed along each strand until she noticed his awkward strawberry blush...that averting gaze letting her know she had stared too long and too hard for his liking. He wanted to hide...he was out of his shell. _

"_Too much, huh?" he smiled nervously, fingers itching to yank the hood back, watching those sapphires dance along his head once more, but not for too long. Her lips curved into a small approving giggle, sinking his gut lower. "Not at all..." she trailed, curling her arms into a cross as she poked her cheek. _

"_I like it...it suits you. I think maybe a shade lighter, so you won't look as pale...but I like it. You needed something new..." she gave him a playful nudge as he grinned, relieved it wasn't as horrid as he thought, "New is good." _

_Glancing off to the side, Yoyo shrugged with a small smile, tucking his hand into his pocket as the other reached for the hood, "Sometimes." _

"_Leave it." she scolded lightly, patting his hand down, "You look fine. And you needed a haircut anyway." _

"_That was the desperation actin' out...Went from bad to worse when I thought I could wash the blond out...fool had everythin' planned out so smoothly...I almost admire him." the teen scoffed, kicking at the broken bits of sidewalk, "Beat helped me trim it **somewhat** evenly...I was ready to sheer the whole thing off. And I know the dye in the shampoo was Tab's idea...I'll get him...I'll get 'em both." Mew giggled at his frustration, feeling the anxiety leave her with each step. _

"_You owe it to them. It was a prank for the best. I'm telling you, it looks cute on you." _

_Light hazels rolling along the ground, they peered up curiously, a shy smile growing along his face. Maybe it **was** for the best. He liked this bit of her that approved of him. "Aw, I'm adorable cute or...hey I'd date you cute?" he questioned slyly, arms tucked behind him. The young girl arched a brow at his sudden interest...perhaps she had been too forward with her compliments..._

"_Why are **those** my only options..." she muttered, suddenly halting with a look of terror flickering within those shimmering eyes. They had arrived...and all the terrible horrible feelings had flooded back into her, choking her in place. She wasn't ready. How could she have thought she was? Her foot held back, bumping into the slightly shorter body that had somehow slunk behind her. Her head hung loosely, twirling her fingers steadily in a constant circle, clenching her teeth when he scooted her ahead. _

"_C'mon, whiny...off you go." _

"_Mmph..."_

"_Look, you can use my hand as a stress relief. Just...don't pop the knuckles...that kinda weirds me out." he chuckled, waving his fingers before her nose as he gently took her arm. _

"_...W-What if they mess up?"_

_The young rudie clicked his teeth in thought, pressing his back against the brick wall next to them, sticking his hands into his pockets. He was quite sure the answer would have come to him by now had he permission to bury himself into his hood..._

_...when had she gotten the authority to determine what he could and couldn't do, anyway? _

_His shoulders popped as he felt the soft breeze tickle against his ears, feeling so...naked among the world. But he couldn't think about that now. Support. He was here for support. _

"_I mean, its not like they can fix it...once its done, its done...what if I don't like it? What if I change my mind while they're working on me, or if I get some horrible infection and I'm deformed for the rest of my life, or-" _

_His eyes widened as she rambled on, each scenario grimmer and more realistic than the last. No, this was bad. Was it okay to go in for another hug? Was that how these things worked? Wincing, the boy took his chances, pulling her into a binding grip where her arms were pegged to her sides (just in case a smack was in order), staring off into the street over her shoulder, brows lifted in dread. Please let this have been the right thing to do..._

_She went ridged in his grasp, slowly relaxing as the tension was pat out of her back a few times...lifting herself up after a moment. Yoyo seemed out of place somehow, a small questioning smile lingering from his actions, tucking his hands back into his pockets. "Geez, whiny...you're makin' **me** nervous." _

_A light laugh lifted from her chest, hand fetching one of his, "...Not doin' too well, am I?" _

"_C'mon," he shoulder bumped, nodding towards the shop, "It's kinda a big deal. My mind would be blown if you were ice cool the whole time." _

"_Your mind is blown with a couple of chocolate bars and a pack of gum." _

"_There she is." he grinned, tugging her along, "I knew you'd come 'round eventually." _

_The boy reached for the glass paneled door, slowly resting his arm down as she strained the other's length ever so slightly, her eyes trailing the filthy street for a moment, a deep breath in tow. "Hang on...just...before I do it..." she whimpered, fingers squeezing his palm with barely any strength left, "...would you just...look at me for a minute?" His cheeks flushed a light pink...that weird tickle had come back. _

"_Uhm...?"_

"_I need **somebody** to remember what I looked like...in case something **does** go wrong." _

"_Beautiful...?" he blurted, cringing as soon as said, her crystal blues piercing through him in a vague stare. "...And I mean that in the most friendliest, supportive, and platonic of ways 'cause we're totally friends and that's not awkward to be honest about and we're cool." That didn't come out as smoothly as his mind as played it out to be. He really was trying his hardest...leave it to Mew to jumble him all up with those big eyes. Maybe it would've been best if one of the girls had come instead. He doubted he was doing well. She still looked a wreck...and now a suspicious one, at that. _

"_Thanks, Yoyo. You almost had me that time." she sighed, passing by him, "You're one heck of an actor." _

_He yanked the door after her, sliding up alongside as she waited by the desk, running her fingers nervously along top. "Who's acting?" the boy muttered, looking somewhat hurt by the statement. Had she thought he was lying the entire time? That wasn't in his nature to throw against her, and he wasn't sure if it was due to fear of her retaliation or...anything else. But she needed him now, and she was obviously feeling betrayed. His hand slipped into hers with a light squeeze, a timid smile shining through, "Milkshakes and candy when its all done...my treat." _

"_Sounds like a wet dream of yours."_

"_Except better 'cause you'll be there...wait...**wet** dream? That's not what I-you screwed me up." _

"_You were like that when I found you." she giggled at his flustered annoyance, slowly rubbing along her cheek, "Besides...I dunno if I'll even be able to eat after wards..." _

_The green head tenderly pouted, ducking his head between his shoulders, "You're not gunna bail out on a best friend pity date, are ya?" _

"_Pity date? Who's pitying who? And who said you were even on the potential list?" the teen huffed, offering him a prideful cold shoulder. Elbowing her back, the rudie chuckled, pearly whites beaming, "We owe each other at least **one** date. Its totally expected...and you said I was cute." _

_The girl scoffed at the statement, crossing her arms. _

"_I'll make it worth your while...milkshakes and caaandy..." he singsonged, inching closer until he heard her mumble, "I want chocolate..." _

"_You got it, whiny." the boy chuckled, snagging an arm across her shoulders while she gazed along the multiple picture postings of previous customers. So many options...so many sizes...but she had a small idea of what she wanted and she was positively sure she would be pro-_

_Her eyes narrowed before grabbing the dangling hand and popping each and every knuckle as she crammed them together, causing a weary squeal to erupt from him. "Sorry! Sorry! I give!" the boy whimpered, cradling his hand when she finally released, giving a stoic glare. _

"_Put your lips on me again, and I'll rip them off your face, perv." _

"_Shit...it was just a friendly gesture...you know, bidding that side farewell before the painful journey?...Never touchin' **you** again..." he muttered, stretching out the offended hand, wincing with a little cry when she grabbed it back (though less aggressively than before), fingers curling somewhat tenderly. _

"_Then don't."_

"_For the record, you're the one holding my hand right now."_

"_Shut up."_

"_How now brown cow." he sneered, poking his tongue out at her._

"_Fantastic. Now that you've succeeded in disappointing me for the day, have you anything else to add before I get started?"_

_She supposed another presence was better than coming alone if anything...tools and seats horribly cold and distant. The chair squeaked silently when she sat, foot pumping nervously with every person who passed by, instruments being cleaned and set...voices mere whispers among static. _

_Her nails dug hard when he gingerly squeezed, swallowing the jitters away._

"_Sugar coma. Can't wait." _

_A weak sigh escaped her. _

"_You're unreal...some actual support would be nice?"_

_His smile dimmed a bit, shaking out the back of his hair in thought...a new habit he wouldn't mind falling into...His eyes looped around the room, observing the artist washing his hands and slipping on the sanitary gloves without a care in the world. Everyone else seemed to be at the top of their game...Mew had been the last one picked, unsure of which team to be apart of and was nervously surveying both teams like a wallflower. That alone was quite a pity considering she had a dance partner right..._

_The boy's eyes glistened with a small chuckle, shoving his shades into a mass of green locks. "What are you talkin' about, whiny?" She frowned at the question, staring into her lap timidly before he whispered, "I'm right here, aren't I?" Her thumb hooked along his with a light squeeze..._

"_Yeah...I guess you are." _

"Having fun?"

She bit down on her lip with a small smirk, spectating the wrestling match he was having with the stuffed gorilla (and somehow losing), flipping it all about his head and shoulders while whistling his own rendition of I'm Not A Model. With all the rides they had gone on (and rode doubles of course), she was amazed at how much energy he still had in that body. He probably slept through bomb testings. Wiggling his face out of the massive fur, the young man grinned, peering at her between a stuffed arm and leg, "Shouldn't I be askin' you that?"

Her hand pet along the panda pack in her arms, the flower safely tucked away inside, and whether he knew that or not, she would never know. A small smile lifted through her dower mood, eyes lifting up towards the dark road ahead. Yes...getting some fresh air...even if it was at sixty miles per hour...had been a good idea. Kudos to Yoyo for knowing how to chase away the blues. There was still doubt...but it was a start. Yes. She was having fun. The idea had nearly deserted her entirely. Swinging the panda over her shoulder, Rhyth tucked her hands into her hoodie, feeling much brighter coming than she had going.

"Feelin' better?" he asked with a soft smile, inwardly cheering when she nodded, slipping off the hood guarding her hair. There was no longer any need to hide...for any reason. He had done well. Mission accomplished.

"Thanks, Yoyo..."

"No problem. You oughta make it a regular habit. Mopin' around...it's not really your thing, yo."

She slowly bobbed her head, clunking down the steps as he chose to ride the arm rail down, tugging the gorilla's arms over his shoulders as it dangled down his back. The lights were halfway off, the basketball thud still echoing in the far off distance. All was as it should be once again.

"I know...I just felt like I was missing something...you know?"

He shrugged understandingly, "Yeah...we all get those days. But that's what I'm around for." he reminded with a smug grin, wiggling the ape's hand at her. She shook it gently with a small bow, plopping it back on Yoyo's shoulder. "And thanks for the bed buddy. I'm sure he'll keep me warm at night." the teen chuckled as Rhyth stared at him for a moment...breaking into a cheerful fit of laughter. And there it was...finally. Now he was sure she'd be okay, lowering the arms of the toy with a shy smile.

"You're such a dork." she giggled, shoving him lightly, but he only nodded warmly, gazing off for a moment much to her curiosity. He rubbed along his head, ruffling out the green with a homely sigh, peering up ever so timidly, "Welcome back, Rhyth."

...and her smile slowly dropped...replaced by an odd notion...an awkward realization...a scary truth...

_A weekend?_

_A few days?_

_A week?_

_...or two?_

_She had lost count in her anger, refusing to allow herself to care. They hadn't spoken in a **while**, if that made up for any memory lapse, though it brought no comfort nor satisfaction. There he was...making a sandwich wearing that stupid grin as if nothing in the world could touch him...laughing at something Beat had said...probably planning some sort of prank for later. She couldn't understand his easy going nature...a rather heated argument and he was fine within the next hour. If she had the nerve, she would've ignited another just for that little trait. But that was just it...she had lost her nerve quite some time ago. _

_And there was only one thing to do. _

_However, Mr. Popularity never seemed to be alone to catch a word with, and no one dared mention the others name around him, though he would have most likely brushed it off. It wasn't fair...why did he have to be the mature one when it came to fights? Why was she the one stuck with the anger...the stress...the guilt...the fear...and most of all...the loneliness? _

_She missed him...and by now she already knew the routine make up...by dinner, the very latest, he'd slink up over her shoulder with hands tied behind him, pulling on his very best pout in hopes for a decent word with her to talk things out because...he missed her. And by then, she was at her whit's end and willing to have him yell at her for the apology she should have given first...but he always refused such an accusation...Whatever it took to move on, he did it...even when it wasn't his fault. She envied him for such a mindset...but today would be different. _

_Her pride was left behind her as she raced over towards the counter, thrusting herself into his back with a sharp grip. The sandwich nearly flew from his hand, eyes popping as his body grew ridged, staring at Beat before slowly following the slender arms wrapped around his torso...glancing tenderly at the soul behind him buried into his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she whimpered, hugging him close for fear he would yank her off...would want to scold her face to face...would further strip any dignity she had left in front of Beat and anyone else who was watching. Her cheeks flushed as she sighed, knowing she'd have to face him sooner or later...closing her eyes when his hand patted along hers soothingly. He wasn't mad..._

"_Uhm...okay." his voice chuckled, and she nearly felt the flame spark within her again. _

_Okay? _

_All that pain and frustration for a laugh and an okay? _

"_...That's it?"_

"_...Yeah?" _

_Her arms slowly released him, arms crossing awkwardly as she gazed at the floor, unsure what to do with herself. Yoyo really knew how to take anticlimactic to a whole other level. Setting his lunch down on the plate, he laced his fingers before leaning on his elbows, tilting his head up at her. She seemed to be mad at herself..._

"_C'mon, Rhyth...you know me. I'm not the type to stay mad for long. Whatever happened...I've been over it."_

_Her brows furrowed for a moment, voice flat, "...Whatever happened?" _

"_Yeah I- uhm..." he grinned sheepishly, running his fingers along the ends tickling his neck, "...don't exactly remember what happened, heheh."_

_The young woman's arms dropped wearily, a small pout replacing, "You mean you don't even know what I'm apologizing for?" Yoyo shrugged with a small smile, obviously not bothered by the fact. _

"_B-But how can you forgive me if you don't even..."_

"_After the argument I must've thought it over and filed it under the stupid and pointless tab. Then I just had to wait for you to get over it. It's...usually how the business works, right?" he joked, nudging her lightly, but she didn't seem to find it funny. Shoulders slumping, he poked at his sandwich, "Either way I was gunna check up on you later...so...sorry it took so long. I'm never exactly sure when its okay to come by..." _

"_What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who-" _

_She paused when he waved his hands, capping her mouth with a weary smile, "Geez, Rhyth...don't remind me what happened. It's not worth the memory. What are you tryin' to do? Give me a reason to be mad again?"_

"_...But how can you..."_

"_Who cares **what** I'm forgiving you for. That's not what matters." _

"_...I ruined your lunch..."_

"_No way! Wanna bite? Its chicken." he offered, lifting the meal teasingly. She scooped him into her arms, nestling her cheek along his shoulder in a firm embrace, knowing she'd never fully understand him...and she was fine with that, "I missed you." His free arm hooked around her softly, curling her into his chest with a small smile, ignoring the many faces Beat was making at him while enjoying his pudding. She was worth it. "...I missed you, too."_

Her hands clenched nervously for a moment as she stared, almost fearfully at the teen before her, his grin fading into a bit of a worry. But her fingers soon found his face in the semi lit platform, running along his cheeks before her lips crashed against his, the grip on his hair a necessary foundation. He heaved a short breath, any attempted words of concern lost in translation as he melted under her touch, legs caving like jelly, short circuits and static shocks. The toy slipped out of his grip just before she suddenly pulled away, running her fingers over her lips nervously so...eying the deep rouge his cheeks had settled with. Missing...she had been missing something...or perhaps someone. And the explosion rising from her gut into her chest hastily agreed. They stared at each other in a moment of silence, either afraid to move before her fingers tangled within his hair once more, wrenching him close in her grip...and this time he was ready.

Her back slammed against her door, his arms clutching her firmly before nodding his head against hers, lips forced once more, compulsions matched in an inner wrestle between lust and desire. She felt her body burn with every twist he made...every touch he gave...the simple taste of the mint chocolates still lingering between them. The chills that lifted bumps in the summer...the pain crashing within their chests...her arms craned around his neck, pulling him in tight as he dove in for every last drop of passion she had, lips popping tenderly with every time they dared to part...kisses soft and tender down the neck and along the cheek before finally...

Her eyes hooked onto his...ignoring all fact that his hair was a mess and his skin was oddly tinted...that the light residue of her chapstick was now moisturizing his lips as well...that his shirt was twisted up in a firm grip of her own that hardly wanted to part...

This...she had...it was...

Her arms slunk back, grasping the doorknob behind her rapidly before ducking in, bidding him a timid, "U-Uhm...tha-uhm...you...I...n-night, Yoyo." His hand slowly rose, fingers tenderly touching the wood with an awkward, "Night..."

Hands crawling to the back of his head, the rudie took a deep breath, getting an interesting scent of cupcake or something to that effect...biting along his bottom lip with a triumphant grin. The night seemed much more pleasant than it had before...

A sharp whistle broke the warm bubble, cracking the cozy comfort off his face, and he spun with guiltily dark cheeks as the air became uncomfortably tight. The skates scraped along the tiles, hands tucked into his jeans with a massive...horridly wicked grin. "Nice gorilla." the thin red head cracked, circling the forgotten object with a sly smirk, "Though it does look a tad..._unloved_." Yoyo snagged it up with a flushed smile, hoisting it piggy back towards his room.

"...Not that you'd know anything about that."

The green head's ears burned, ducking under the broken platform over the abandoned tub. At least in the darkness he could hide his blush.

"Looks like your night went well. You and Rhyth...who _would_ have _guessed_?" the elder teen heckled, sarcasm dripping from every teasing word. He chuckled when Yoyo shoved him aside playfully, crossing his arms.

"So what are you guys now? Beneficial friends?" he smirked as his fellow GG flushed a whole new shade of red, scratching along his neck. A small grin mustered up within the fumble, "You think I oughta ask her out?" Resting his shoulder along one of the beams, Beat shrugged lightly as the boy entertained himself with the furry toy hanging off his back. An It's about time talk just wouldn't seem to cut it now. Some things simply had to be brewed for best quality. "Depends if you're done with the chase or not," he answered quietly, adjusting his headphones with a smirk, and Yoyo chuckled, burying his head under the gorilla's gut. Beat's head shook with a jaunty bob...his delicate sign of approval. It wasn't too often bestowed on the likes of Yoyo...but perhaps this once...he would make an exception.

"Though I'd say she caught you a long time ago..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alrighty, I think I'm happy with the edits now. But I'll be double checking for any doubled words, just in case. Spell check doesn't catch those things...FFFF anyway, bound to update The Past sooner or later. -thumbs up- I'll get on it.


End file.
